


Let me be the one you see world through

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Let me be the one you see world through

The atmosphere is warm and peaceful and perfect and right. 

Warm evening glow lights the Hikari Photo Studio as all four sit around the coffee table, not talking much, just sipping on their coffees and smiling like idiots and letting the events of the past hours settle down. 

Kaito and Tsukasa exchange deep gazes secretly, not without one or the other looking away with a slight pout from time to time.

When Kaito is about to leave, Tsukasa follows him outside. The sun is setting and Tsukasa leans against the doorframe, watching Kaito's back. Kaito turns around and smiles. He takes a few steps back before standing in front of Tsukasa, a little aside him, but facing his direction.

"I wasn't able to forget your stupid face," Kaito murmurs and Tsukasa snorts.

Kaito looks around to make sure noone is looking before placing his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder, leaning in close, closer than ever before. His breath is warm on Tsukasa's neck and Tsukasa freezes, his eyes widening.

"If you continue to take pictures, let me be your lens. Let me be the one you see world through," Kaito whispers, voice soft and warm. 

"Ah," Tsukasa says, placing his hand on Kaito's on his shoulder, taking it and grabbing it to pull Kaito in, and before Kaito knows, Tsukasa's warm lips are on his. It's quick, gentle, and pleasant.

"I can start right now," Tsukasa says as he pulls back and Kaito frees himself from the grip with a pout but his eyes are soft. 

The warm evening glow softens their features as Kaito finally leaves, waving with his back towards Tsukasa with one hand up.

Tsukasa turns around on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Maybe having comrades isn't so much of a bad thing after all.


End file.
